The Underground Collective The Red March Project
by PROLIFIX - ZaReTsEr
Summary: The prologue to a big series my friend and I have created.It's all about revolution, baby!


.: The Underground Collective :.

T H E R E D M A R C H P R O J E C T

A Wrong Turn Productions

Story and Concept by Max Zaretser and Neal Siddell

**NOTICE**

The Red March Project is a dive back into the lives of the main characters of The Underground Collective Universe. The story focuses on the prologue to the first season of The Underground Collective (or more commonly known as the UC) dubbed Demo. It focuses on the life of John "Adversary" Gates and tells the tale of how his family died in the ongoing "Red March" riot. Set in New York City, in the year 2039, John and his family are living their lives like ordinary people, right before the invasion of the Free World, a gang coming out of the darkness, which sends New York into quarantine, enclosed in a black, shady, impenetrable dome. What people need to know about this story is that it is one of the many key stories that help you understand what the UC is all about: a bunch of freedom fighters trying to take back their city.

**CHAPTER I: THE AVERAGE LIFE OF A REBEL (Contact)**

_Adversary is seen walking in the hallways of his high school, which has been over for half an hour. He was staying after school trying to track down a kid's locker. This locker was to be vandalized and to be know that no one messes with John, or as his friends call him, "Adversary". He comes to the locker that he is looking for, on the edge of the intersecting hallways and spray-paints "STILL FREE" on the locker._

**Adversary: **That'll teach the bastard.

_Adversary ditches the orange spray can and runs for the exit. There were no cameras in the school, but he didn't want to be caught and questioned why he was lurking in the school after it had already ended. Adversary walks to his car, a white Jetta, and opens the door, getting in. He then drives off heading for home; he turns on the radio and thumbs at the controls, and finally gets to the local hip-hop station, listing to his favorite music. His car suddenly stops at his house, and he gets out and enters it._

**Adversary: **I'm home.

_His dad sees him and puts down his cup of coffee. His name is Steve._

**Steve: **Hey, son. How was school today?

**Adversary: **Oh, same old school it's always been, dad. Study this, answer that, ignore this…

**Steve: **I get your point. Where's Axel?

**Adversary: **He headed down to his friend's house. He told me to tell you that he'd be back by 7:00 p.m.

**Steve: **In time for dinner, as always.

_Adversary looks at his watch. Almost 4:00 p.m._

**Adversary: **Look, dad, I got to get going for my date.

**Steve: **Really? Who's the lucky gal this time?

**Adversary: **You know it's the same one I've been dating for the past year, dad.

**Steve: **That blonde, right?

**Adversary: **Yeah, "that blonde". Her name's Kamatchi.

**Steve: **You never see many blonde Japanese women around these parts…

_But Adversary wasn't listening, because he was already out the door._

_At the local dining restaurant, "Dave's Italian Refuge", Adversary and Kamatchi were on a date. They were talking and talking, while outside, a shadowy figure was watching them. _

**Unknown Person: **It's all about to change, John. Your world is about to turn upside-down.

_The figure disappears into thin air._

_Back in "Dave's Italian Refuge"…_

**Adversary: **What are you going to do after graduation, Kamatchi?

**Kamatchi: **I was thinking of going to this one school of the arts place.

**Adversary: **Really? Where is it?

**Kamatchi: **It's in Chicago, actually.

**Adversary: **Really? Sounds pretty cool.

**Kamatchi: **What about you? I thought you said something about-

**Adversary: **The military? Yeah. I'm a born fighter.

**Kamatchi: **laughsClumsy one, too. What branch?

**Adversary: **The army. I wanna join the infantry, actually.

**Kamatchi: **Well, when you come back from wherever it is you go in the army, come back and find me.

**Adversary: **blushes Thanks. I'll do that.

_Later, at night, Adversary drives home and starts rhyming to the lyrics of the radio. He suddenly stops the car, almost hitting the person blocking the road._

**Adversary: **Jesus Christ! Man, dude scared the hell outta me.

_The person is wearing a shirt with the insignia "Natural Selection" and some baggy pants with a bandana around his mouth. Adversary gets out of his car and walks towards the man._

**Adversary: **Man, look at you! Perpetrating like you bangin'.

**Anti-Adversary: **Hello, Adversary. Let me introduce myself as "Anti-Adversary"; your negative.

**Adversary: **What the hell are you talking about? And how do you know my-

_But before he has time to speak, Adversary is taken hold by his throat and lifted into the air by Anti-Adversary. Adversary struggles to get free, but is failing._

**Adversary: **What the fuck is your problem, dude? What do you want?

**Anti-Adversary: **I want what you have, John. I need a leader to join my clique.

**Adversary: **I'm not gonna join your stupid fake-ass group.

**Anti-Adversary: **Watch your mouth, John. We kill people like you. And I'm not referring to you joining me. I'm talking about your brother, Axel. He is unique.

**Adversary: **And you're gonna fall flat on your face if you don't leave me the fuck alone, you-

_Anti-Adversary throws Adversary across street and Adversary falls to the ground. He gets back up._

**Anti-Adversary: **See? A normal person would've gotten hurt real badly by that throw. But not you, because you have endurance, which helps you stay alive. Your endurance runs in your family, and most of it in Axel. That is why we want him to join the Free World.

_Adversary gets up and charges towards his negative at an amazing speed. He starts throwing punches at him, but Anti-Adversary stays unscathed._

**Anti-Adversary: **You need to train more, fool.

_Anti-Adversary punches Adversary in the gut. Adversary doubles over and looks up at Anti-Adversary._

**Adversary: **What do you need Axel for? He hasn't done anything.

**Anti-Adversary: **Ha. Fool, it's not what he's done. It's what he might do.

**Adversary: **What are you talking about?

**Anti-Adversary: **He holds the key to unlocking our master.

**Adversary: **What?

**Anti-Adversary: **See you around, John. Oh, and watch your back.

_Adversary gets up and faces where Anti-Adversary used to stand._

**Adversary: **Who was that guy?

**End Of Chapter I: THE AVERAGE LIFE OF A REBEL (Contact)**


End file.
